


Мания

by lisjandra



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ratings: G, Romance, Slash, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это становится манией, доставляющей ему серьезные проблемы, думает Мерлин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мания

**Author's Note:**

> Приятного прочтения :)

Со временем это становится манией, мешающей жить. Спасение Артуровой жизни не знает отдыха, не знает выходных. Нельзя попросить очередного врага, свалившегося неведомо откуда, повременить со своей местью за поступки Утера, или за иные неведомые причины, только потому, что Мерлин банально устал, чтобы дотащить себя до места происшествия. А что уж говорить об использовании магии, на которую сил просто не останется.

Это становится манией, подрывающей его здоровье. Каждый раз, когда Артур подносит к губам кубок, будь в нем вино, или же вода, которые Мерлин самолично ему и подлил (и предварительно раз сто проверил на наличие в них яда), сердце мага ухает вниз, ожидая очередного подвоха. Даже по ночам, когда Артур уже видит десятый сон, Мерлину не всегда удается заснуть сразу, как бы сильно он не был вымотан. Тревога заставляет его вновь и вновь ворочаться на твердой постели, а затем по полчаса смотреть в потолок, видя перед собой покои принца и его самого, окровавленного, с остекленевшими глазами, или же с пеной у рта — убитого тысячью и одним способом. Затем маг засыпает, уставший от поручений принца и душевно выжатый из-за непрерывных терзаний.

— Мерлин!

Возмущенный голос Артура заставляет его возвратиться из размышлений в покои принца. Мерлин моргает несколько раз и ему становится понятно, почему тот смотрит на него с таким ошарашенным выражением на лице — он мертвой хваткой вцепился в руку Артура, которой тот держал ложку.

Это мания, доставляющая ему серьезные проблемы, думает Мерлин, отскакивая от шокированного Артура на безопасное расстояние, и растягивает губы в глупой улыбке, силясь придумать хоть что-нибудь в своё оправдание. Или вовсе умереть на месте.

— С тобой… — через некоторое время Артур проглатывает кусочек мяса, который все же отправил себе в рот, отвоевав у слуги свою руку. — Ты здоров? — Артур всё ещё озадачен, но уже может говорить. — В последнее время ты… не в себе.

Мерлин думает, что принц очень сильно смягчил его состояние. Он не просто «не в себе» в последнее время, он сходит с ума. И прямо сейчас ему безумно сильно хочется треснуть светловолосый затылок своего принца чем-нибудь потяжелее. Ведь именно Артур виноват в том, что за его драгоценную жизнь, Мерлину свою собственную приходится выкачивать по каплям. Маг точно знает, и с долей смущения признает это вновь и вновь, что и Артур готов в нужный момент пожертвовать собой ради него. Но он все равно не может признаться этому ослу в своих способностях, не может, наконец, с гордым видом на очередное «идиот» брякнуть, что спасал ему жизнь немыслимое количество раз. Потому что своим молчанием снова оберегает его от ужасных последствий. Ну и, конечно же, чтобы не оказаться случайно казненным – мало ли, как отреагирует сгоряча Артур, несмотря даже на то, что сам не раз называл Мерлина своим другом. 

Его снова вырывают из размышлений, но уже нетерпеливым покашливанием. 

— Всё в порядке со мной, сир, — голос Мерлина напряжен и в нем чувствуется злость. Артур удивленно приподнимает брови и откладывает в сторону столовый прибор.

— Мерлин?

Маг беззвучно шевелит губами, а затем его лицо вдруг кривится в таком недовольстве, что Артур не сдерживает смешка — его слуга не так часто протестует в открытую. В его присутствии, по крайней мере.

— Ме-ерлин, — вновь поторапливает принц. Парень же со звоном ставит жестяной кувшин на стол, который, как он с удивлением отметил, держал все это время. Его действия Артур сопровождает снова ставшим изумленным взглядом.

— Мне нужен выходной. Нет, много выходных. Неделя, а то и две. В дали от Камелота.

Уже после первой фразы принц подкатывает глаза и возвращается к приему пищи, а к концу животрепещущей речи разбушевавшегося слуги расслабленно посмеивается, бросая на того короткие взгляды.

— Через день я поеду на охоту. И возьму тебя с собой.

— Но это вовсе не отдых! — простонал Мерлин, а затем добавил: — Я хочу отдохнуть и… — здесь он замялся, и, поймав на себе очередной удивленный взгляд, брошенный на него из-под светлых ресниц, выдавил улыбку и отвел глаза в сторону. Ширма, за которой всегда переодевается принц, оказалась довольно подходящим предметом для разглядывания. — И от вас тоже, сир, — закончил маг, снова переходя на деловой тон. Просто так, на всякий случай.

Мерлин старательно не смотрит в сторону Артура, но каждой клеточкой кожи, каждым вставшим волоском на руках чувствует на себе его тяжелый взгляд.

— И чем же я тебя утомил, Мерлин? Позволь узнать, — с нотками лени в голосе интересуется Артур. Он не звучит сердито, поэтому через несколько секунд Мерлин осмеливается посмотреть на принца. Тот действительно не выглядит рассерженным, и даже свою наглую ухмылку убрал. 

Стоя сейчас перед таким Артуром, немного серьезным, заинтересованным, который внимательно ждет от него ответа, Мерлину больше всего на свете хочется поделиться с ним тем, кто он на самом деле. Такой Артур понял бы его, не бросил бы в темницу, и уж тем более не казнил бы. Так, мог бы на несколько деньков заковать в колодки, но это терпимо.

Когда Мерлин чувствует, что вот-вот — и натворит необратимых глупостей, его прерывают стуком в дверь. Артур медлит некоторое время, словно чувствуя, что этот стук нарушил что-то, безусловно, важное, и, не отрывая взгляда от мага, разрешает постороннему войти. Эта была Гвиневра, пришедшая от имени Морганы, и когда Артур переключил всё внимание на неё, маг облегченно выдохнул, мысленно благодаря всех богов за то, что остановили его, не дали совершить опрометчивый поступок.

Наваждение спадает, и пока Артур занят разговором, Мерлин выходит из покоев, игнорируя возмущенный оклик принца. Все те мысли, что мучили его, пока он был внутри этой комнаты, показались ему несусветной чепухой. Ему будет достаточно всего одного выходного дня. Он выспится, побездельничает, и снова сможет контролировать себя и не опасаться за Артура каждую минуту своего существования. Определенно.

****

 

— Мерлин! — раскричался Артур, недоуменно взирая на своровавшего прямо из-под его носа поднос с виноградом слугу. Мерлин молниеносно оторвал от веточки несколько крупных ягод и, запихав их себе в рот, отчего лицо принца вытянулось от невиданной ранее наглости, прожевал. Артур всё молчал, потеряв дар речи, а Мерлин, убедившись, что виноград не отравлен, улыбнулся. Вкусно.

Поставив поднос на место, на который Артур тут же перевел ошалелый взгляд, маг бодро улыбнулся и, смекнув, что пора делать ноги, пробормотал: 

— Проверял, достаточно ли виноград вкусный для вас, сир, — уже закрывая за собой дверь, в которую летело всё, что чего смог дотянуться Артур, закончил Мерлин.

Это определенно мания, думает Мерлин, облегченно выдыхая и спиной прислоняясь с двери. И он сделает всё возможное, чтобы растянуть её на всю жизнь.


End file.
